starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Heroes
Heroes & Rogues, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40086). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorami są Paul Sudlow i Rick D. Stuart. Zawartość *Introduction **New Dimensions **Using This Supplement **A Certain Point Of View **Setting The Stage *Chapter One - Character Development **Introduction **Why Character Development? **Overview **Homeworld **Growing Up ***Family ***Basic Education **Past Occupations ***Military Service ***Planetary Militia ***Imperial Military Service ***Rogue Military Organizations **Occupations Held **Romance **Critical Events ***Death in The Family ***Other Family Shake-ups ***Special Gifts ***Accidents ***Alien Encounter ***Underworld Encounter **Contacts ***Friend and Acquaintances ***Developing Contacts **Enemies and Rivals **Putting it all Together **Homeworlds of the Galaxy ***Bakura ***Berchest ***Bespin ***Bimmisaari ***Bonadan ***Brentaal ***Calamari ***Chandrila ***Corellia ***Corulag ***Coruscant ***Elom ***Endor ***Esseles ***Gamorr ***Ithor ***Kashyyyk ***Nar Shaddaa ***Ralltiir ***Rhinnal ***Rodia ***Ryloth ***Sullust ***Tatooine *Chapter Two - Roleplaying Imperials **Entering the Imperial World **Hero or Rogue? **Imperial Elites **Traditional Imperials **Imperial Citizens **Renegade Imperials **Running An Imperial Campaign **Military Campaign **Garrison Campaign **Diplomatic Campaign **Civilian Campaign **The Imperial Military Code of Conduct **Imperial Templates *Chapter Three - Independent Templates **Running An Independent Campaign **Independent Templates *Chapter Four - Rebel Alliance and New Republic Templates **Rebel Alliance Templates *Chapter Five - Heroes And Rogues **Imperial Characters ***Lord Espan Balfed ***Captain Sandrex Olotho ***Voegliss ***Debin Karre ***Becca Westone ***Lett Minak ***Idret ***Specialist Victor Grieves ***Lieutenant Vella Derwayne ***Gibsun Robalto ***Everik Dondarvan ***Colonel Sularus Brenn ***Riggins Delahrg ***Dr. Deena Kinnet **Independent Characters ***Smileredon-Verdont ***Prengahl Kreen ***Jakke Clamont ***Vasnish Kay ***Ballifore "Balli the Horn" Figg ***Janstren Brell ***Salishh Tilloman ***Keoulkeech ***Dana Meimonda ***Noshy Heer ***Chackron Nasplek ***Halabar ***Mattac ***Hako Armado ***Berrann ***Valeress ***Toirboggle ***Zag Tefilous ***Blair Temquill ***Kwilper ***Marakoloon ***Chambamakk ***Dr. Angrail Ryhl **Alliance and New Republic Characters ***J'fe Din ***Ixxix Cranata ***Ahleazah ***Myleena Dystra ***Osira Mavron ***Doctor Veedo Vaocan Krótkie teksty fabularne *"Irrefutable Logic" *Live And In (Bleeding) Color... *Just One Planetary Riot! *Pleasure Doing Business With You... *This One's Going To Be Close... *This Must Be The Place... *The First Core World Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Dark Shades Of Distinction *What Goes Around... *No Good Deed Goes Unpunished *Template: Character Development Worksheet *Template: Arrogant Imperial Noble *Template: CompForce Assault Trooper *Template: COMPNOR SAGroup Youth *Template: Ground Assault Vehicle Commander *Template: Imperial Adjutant *Template: Imperial Assassin-In-Training *Template: Imperial Diplomat *Template: Imperial Double Agent *Template: Imperial Intelligence Agent *Template: Imperial Morale Officer *Template: Imperial Smuggler *Template: ISB Investigations Specialist *Template: ISB Protocol Officer *Template: Space Rescue Corps Officer *Template: TIE Fighter Pilot *Template: Unemployed Imperial Bureaucrat *Template: Wealthy Physician *Template: Annoying Squib *Template: Arms Merchant *Template: Barabel Shockboxer *Template: Bimm Bard *Template: Bith Musician *Template: Con Artist *Template: Court Fop *Template: Devaronian Grifter *Template: Ewok Shaman *Template: Flamboyant Entertainer *Template: Galactic Big Game Hunter *Template: Herglic Gambler *Template: Industrial Espionage Agent *Template: Interstellar Transient *Template: Jawa Trader *Template: Mon Calamari Courier *Template: Mon Calamari Professor *Template: NewsNet Reporter *Template: Outlaw Tech *Template: Professional Bodyguard *Template: Quarren Swindler *Template: Rodian Dramatist *Template: Slicer *Template: Snivvian Artist *Template: Speeder Racer *Template: Spoiled Debutante *Template: Squib Trader *Template: Svivreni Mineralogist *Template: Whiphid Collector *Template: Wookiee Bounty Hunter *Template: Xenoarchaeologist *Template: Alliance Agitator *Template: Alliance Liaison *Template: Ex-Imperial Commando *Template: Holovid Celebrity *Template: Ithorian Storyteller *Template: Mon Calamari Medic *Template: Noble-In-Exile *Template: New Republic Security Force Agent *Template: New Republic Intelligence Operative *Template: Ordnance Producer *Template: Rebel Saboteur *Template: Resistance Leader *Template: Rodian Pacifist *Espan Balfed - dane postaci *Sandrex Olotho - dane postaci *Voegliss - dane postaci *Debin Karre - dane postaci *Becca Westone - dane postaci *Lett Minak - dane postaci *Idret - dane postaci *Victor Grieves - dane postaci *Vella Derwayne - dane postaci *Gibsun Robalto - dane postaci *Everik Dondarvan - dane postaci *Sularus Brenn - dane postaci *Riggins Delahrg - dane postaci *Deena Kinnet - dane postaci *Smileredon-Verdont - dane postaci *Prengahl Kreen - dane postaci *Jakke Clamont - dane postaci *Vasnish Kay - dane postaci *Ballifore "Balli the Horn" Figg - dane postaci *Janstren Brell - dane postaci *Salishh Tilloman - dane postaci *Keoulkeech - dane postaci *Dana Meimonda - dane postaci *Noshy Heer - dane postaci *Chackron Nasplek - dane postaci *Halabar - dane postaci *Mattac - dane postaci *Hako Armado - dane postaci *Berrann - dane postaci *Valeress - dane postaci *Toirboggle - dane postaci *Zag Tefilous - dane postaci *Blair Temquill - dane postaci *Kwilper - dane postaci *Marakoloon - dane postaci *Chambamakk - dane postaci *Angrail Ryhl - dane postaci *J'fe Din - dane postaci *Ixxix Cranata - dane postaci *Ahleazah - dane postaci *Myleena Dystra - dane postaci *Osira Mavron - dane postaci *Veedo Vaocan - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Thoughts on Rebellion Fikcyjne publikacje *Tract by Alendar Jarvis *Memorials of Shelby Tribold Credits *design: Paul Sudlow, Rick D. Stuart *development and editing: Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *cover design: Stephen Crane, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *interior art: Steve Bryant, Robert Duchlinski, Tim Eldred, Pablo Hidalgo, Mike Jackson, Christopher J. Trevas, Mike Vilardi *additional material: John Beyer, Matt Busch, Sterling Hershey, Pablo Hidalgo, Matt Hong, Wayne Humfleet, Wayne Peacock, Philip Reed, Eric S. Trautmann, Chuck Truett, Floyd Wesel *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Paul Sudlow, Bill Smith, Eric S. Trautmann, George Strayton *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Brian Schomburg, Tom ONeill, Steven Brown *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)